Computation and communication devices, such as laptops, tablets, smartphones, and the like, as well as appliances and other devices include many types of user interfaces. Exemplary user interfaces include touch-screens, touchpads, a stylus, mouse, track pad, and keyboard. Each of these interfaces can have drawbacks in certain environments and for certain users.